Mario Brothers
- ERB 45 = }} |VerseAppeared = In the Season 2 Preview of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD In both the first and second verses of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles}} The Mario Brothers faced the Wright Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. They are a team that consists of Mario and Luigi. They were portrayed by EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter, respectively. Information on the Rappers Mario and Luigi are fictional characters in the Nintendo video game franchise, Super Mario Bros., created by Japanese video-game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. They are the most well-known characters of any Nintendo game series, as well as the mascots of the company. Mario is depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, while Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger, taller, and thinner version of his fraternal twin brother. They repeatedly stop the turtle-like villain Bowser's numerous plans to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser usually has minions to help him stop the two from reaching the castles, which includes Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, and many others. The duo uses power-ups like Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Super Leafs to aid him in defeating his enemies. Unlike Mario's multiple appearances, there have been only three games that had Luigi as the protagonist - Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. ERBoH Bio It's 'a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for over twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers, we do everything together. We wear matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Lyrics [Note: '''Mario in red, Luigi in green, both in normal text.] '''Verse 1 Its-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha *ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Verse 2' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own awesome quarters. Like POW! How you like me now? Spit flames out of our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out of your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping ba-bombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *The Mario Brothers were first hinted at in the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, along with Master Chief. **Coincidentally, all three are the first video-game characters to be used in ERB. ***Although King Henry VIII appeared in the clip with them, the battle that would feature him was scrapped. *They are the second duo to appear in a rap battle, after their opponents, the Wright Brothers. *They appeared as a reused footage cameo in Artists vs TMNT, showing up in an arcade game behind the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **This is a reference to the Mario Brothers' opponents, the Wright Brothers, also playing two of the TMNT's opponents, Leonardo da Vinci and Donatello di Niccolò, which are played by Rhett and Link. *They and Adolf Hitler are the only characters to appear in all 3 season finales, each time as a cameo. **They are the sixth and seventh characters to appear at least once every season. The first are Adolf Hitler, Darth Vader, Stormtrooper, Stephen Hawking, and Abe Lincoln. Gallery EL as Mario.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario Pete as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi Drfh 2.png|Mario's hat in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD